


hidden blade

by Sunset Days (DreamyRequiem)



Series: blood on fire [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Gen, drabble series-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/Sunset%20Days
Summary: He remembers that cross necklace--he can't ever forget the surge of terror it inspired in him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta`d
> 
> i don't really have anything else to say

Jude was five years old when he first saw someone die.

That someone was a stranger--a man with a dangling cross necklace--that had crawled into his room. He'd waved a knife at Jude and Jude had wondered if he was dreaming the whole time. A nightmare, obviously. No one would wave around a knife in Leronde! It's dangerous.

(It never occurred to his five year old mind that that had been the man's intention.)

It was when his bedroom door slammed open and his father all but flew across the room that Jude realized maybe this wasn't a dream. Especially when seconds later the stranger was on the ground, his throat a pretty red.

His mother appeared in his father's shoulder, roughly hugging Jude and sobbing into his hair. Jude felt bad all of sudden: It was obvious now that the stranger had been a bad man (Why else would he have a cross necklace?) so of course he was trying to hurt people.

The rest of that night he spent nestled between his parents in their room, curled in their protective embrace. Jude wouldn't feel that safe with another person for over another decade.

(He never forgets that surge of terror or the cross necklace, though--to him they become one and the same.)

* * *

When Jude is six, he overhears his mother and the nearby inn owner Sonia Rolando talking about assassins--and that night he remembers from only a year before. He finally has a word to refer to the man from that night: Templar.

Before he can sneak away and leave his mother none the wiser to him finding out about that his father appears from around the corner. His father is understandably upset about Jude's sneaking about and learning things that he was too young to know.

But Jude turns his upset gaze on Derrick Mathis and his father crumbles before it.

Derrick tells Jude about assassins and templars and about how they'd fought for a long time to stop the templars from stealing everyone's freedom to choose for themselves. Jude would've been lying if he said he hadn't been afraid about the templars.

Who wouldn't be?

But before he can ask for more information, to learn more about all of this hidden part of the world he never knew before there's a cracking noise and the door of his father's office is blown off its hinges.

Sonia Rolando had brought her daughter with her and they'd forgotten about her--and now she was hurt.

(Jude blamed himself for it. If he hadn't been distracting his dad....)

* * *

Two years of training helps Leia relearn how to walk and run. Jude helps--he still believes it was his fault that Leia had gotten injured in the first place. So he helps and he learns along side her for every step of the way.

Consequently, he become friends with the forward and energetic girl.

He'd never really spoken with her much before, besides the handful of times she intervened in the fights--or one sided beatdowns as they were--that he got into. Jude would nod in thanks and hurry away, unwilling to waste more of this random girl's time.

Now, he wants nothing more than to protect her from anyone that would hurt her. And that seems to mean that he needs to hide the assassins from her. Master Sonia is an assassin but it was clear she had told Leia nothing.

Maybe, if templars hadn't tried to kill Jude, Jude would be like Leia: Unknowing of his parents' side 'jobs'. But he isn't and he supposes that is what makes all the difference.

* * *

He hits his first decade--finally his age is in the two digits--and he has a sudden epiphany: Master Sonia has been teaching him assassin moves.

Jude hadn't realized it until then that some of the moves she teaches him are clearly designed to be fatal: A move where if he twisted his opponents head just right, it'd snap their neck. Another move where, if Jude puts his arm to his opponents throat and had a blade, they'd be stabbed and dead.

He never tells Master Sonia this realization but he does tell his mother. Apparently, his mother never knew he knew about assassins or else he doubts she would have had her minor panic attack.

Their three person family stops and sits down to talk. They invite Master Sonia and she apologizes for teaching him those moves before he'd even decided if he wanted to be an assassin. Ellen and Derrick accept this--and Jude objects.

"Why wouldn't I want to be an assassin?"

The question baffles his parents and master. Jude had always thought he'd be one, had never questioned whether he'd be one or not. The fact that his parents had not expected him to want to be one--that in turn baffles Jude.

(After that, though, his parents help in his new, official, assassin training.)

* * *

It's when he's twelve that he learns that he needs to work under another mentor to finish his training.

"It's not because we think you're not good enough, Jude." His mother places her hands on Jude's shoulders. "It's that you're advancing faster than we can keep up--your training needs to be handled by someone who is active outside of Leronde."

That someone turned out to be Priscilla Travis, the Mentor of the Assassin Bureau of Fennmont. Jude doesn't meet her until he finishes getting his things unpacked in his new dorm. (His cover: A new student in the Talim Medical School.)

Priscilla had stood waiting for him, tapping one foot impatiently as her silver hair swayed in a non existent breeze.

"So you're the new talent?" She had said, her eyebrows almost disappearing beneath her bangs. "Hmph, I've seen better."

Jude had a feeling his training was going to be more than a handful.

* * *

One of the first other assassins he meets is another trainee--though she is almost finished with her training while he is still on that last hill before the finish line. At first he thought that she would be nice--perhaps even someone of a like mind.

No such luck.

Nadia Travis, code named Agria, is an angry young girl that tends to be rather verbally abusive. Priscilla speaks highly of her little sister (whom seemed to be peeved whenever her sister ruffled her hair and called her 'baby sister') so Jude sucks it up and listens to what Nadia has to say to him.

None of it is useful. It's just bullying, really--yelling things such as him being naive and childish. That there's no way he can fulfill the duties of an assassin because he's too nice.

(She says 'nice' like it's an insult.)

Jude tries very hard not to rise to her bait--but eventually, when she starts insulting the people he cares about, he snaps. In a few minutes they're both bloodied and bruised and trying to get at each other while Priscilla holds them away from each other.

"It's nice to see you bonding," Priscilla said, her voice heavy with sarcasm, "But I need you to not try to kill each other. Even if you don't like each other, you're allies now. Got it?"

There's grudging agreement and Jude silently vows to stay very far away from Nadia Travis from then on.

* * *

Jude meets Prinn through Priscilla. She's an Assassin contact--one who's been close to the Travis family her whole life. She also becomes one of Jude's few friends and he decides he very much wants to protect her, like he does Leia and his family.

Prinn helps him through bits and pieces of his medical essays and homework that he never focused too much when he was younger. Healing had come to him as easy as breathing--which made his inability to use the more mana heavy artes frustrating for him.

He's just thankful that all of the specialty artes that only the Assassins knew where low mana ones--so he never has to worry about having to use too much mana with an arte.

(The Eagle Vision arte is especially useful when trying to find his targets in mock missions.)

Jude works hard and long to get through both the medical work and his assassin training until, finally, Priscilla pulls him and a few other trainees away.

"We're going on a trip." is what she tells them.

Out they go, far away from templar eyes while everyone has a break day. They go to the hidden away temple where the initiation ceremony is held. Jude watches, his nerves burning, as the other trainees get the intricate ring inked onto their left ring finger and the assassin symbol on the inside of it, cleverly hidden away.

He winces as they do the same to him but he lets the pain burn away as he focuses on the future. The future where he can not just protect his important people, but the world itself.

This is it.

Jude's finger curls around his new hidden blade and drift over the cloth of his new clothes as the newly minted assassins leap out of the building and into the night.

He didn't realize that in a few short weeks is life would change even more than becoming an assassin did.

* * *

Milla Maxwell is a strange woman.

Jude meets her by accident, while worrying about his teacher and assassin contact Professor Julian Haus. He'd watched her walk across the water (a difficult arte that even the best assassins had difficulties with) and then silently blew open a way into the research facility. And when she was about to enter...Jude took the chance to follow her.

Being attacked by the first guard he saw had been a shocking surprise: Even if he had been trained to be careful around guards, especially ones with ties to Templars, Jude still didn't expect to be attacked at random like that.

If anything, though, it confirmed the bureau's fears of there being a Templar high up.

He continues on and eventually makes his way into the main halls. More guards appear and Jude fights them all--but he keeps his blade sheathed. It wouldn't due for them to realize what he was.

Before he could search for the strange woman he'd followed, he spots the red dress of Nadia's Agria disguise. Frowning, Jude follows after her instead of the unknown.

"Idiot!" She spits when she sees him. "What're you doing here?! This is my mission!"

Jude doesn't get a chance to speak when they see Haus vanish into mana particles to their side. Nadia--Agria curses and then pulls her sword out on Jude. He, of course, steps back. They might fight but she'd never pulled a weapon on him before--and then he hears the strange woman's voice, demanding to know what was happening.

Oh.

So that was what she had been doing, huh?

* * *

Jude brushes the bangs out of Elize's eyes as she slept. This is her first ship ride, he muses, as he watches the little girl he'd picked up by accident. She was so young...and Jude could tell she'd already been through hell.

He'd made some rather loud mistakes--considering he was now a fugitive from Rashugal. Thankfully they had no idea he was an Assassin, or else he was certain this would be far worse.

Alvin is suspicious however--how he came in as if he knew what their problem was, swept them off their feet (literally, in Jude's case), and offered to accompany Jude and Milla. While Jude wanted to trust Alvin it is somewhat hard to do so with all those 'coincidences' piling up.

Either way, Jude would keep an eye on Alvin.

He looks up as Milla entered the room. She glances briefly at Elize before returning her gaze to Jude. "We'll be entering the Sapstrath Seahaven in a hour. From there we shall be going to Sharilton."

Jude tilts his head. "Sharilton, huh...I wonder..." Hopefully the bureau there will be able to take in Elize.

"Wonder what?" Milla raises an eyebrow at him before looking to the door. "And where is Alvin?"

A shrug and shake of his head as he presses a finger to his lips. "Just thinking about Elize. And I don't know where Alvin is." He whispers, briefly looking to little girl.

There was only a nod before she takes a step back and disappears, no doubt to return to the deck of the ship. Jude wonders if Alvin was there too.

"Sharilton..." Jude repeats. Wasn't the ruler of Sharilton an Assassin ally? Perhaps they could help Jude find a safe place for Elize.  


* * *

Jude's fingers were shaking.

He's a failure of an Assassin. First Haus and then Cline...Could he save no one? Not even their own allies? Jude should have noticed the archer that shot Cline. He should have been able to heal Cline. Jude should've been able to stop the Rashugal soldiers from kidnapping Milla, Elize, and Driselle.

Alvin and Rowen were speaking with the guards and preparing to infiltrate the fort--and all Jude could do was bemoan how useless he is. That thought, of course, just made Jude feel even worse about the situation.

...He could go the bureau. Certainly there would be Assassins there eager to do something about how their strongest ally in Sharilton had been murdered by templars--or at least someone working for a Templar. Surely that merited a mission of some kind, right?

Jude nods to himself before going to tell Alvin and Rowen he was heading out to town to search for any clues as to who exactly had ordered the kidnapping and murder: Had it be Nachtigal himself? Or that sketchy adviser of his?

Besides, he didn't want them to worry about him vanishing out of the blue on them...

* * *

His legs feel like jelly as he tumbles through the undergrowth, almost to Sapstrath Seahaven. Even as he straightens out, he murmurs an apology to Milla, whom was being carried on his back. She didn't seem to mind the tumbles at all but well, he didn't want her to get hurt any further than she already had.

Perhaps it was Milla's stubborn nature or his own Assassin instincts poking at him that had driven him to these lengths--but getting Milla to Leronde was his new, current mission. It was a self inflicted mission yet that did not make it any less important to him.

All he knew was that he needed to get Milla to one of the only Assassin strongholds left in Rieze Maxia while the Assassins in Sharilton spoke with Driselle and told her of the current situation of the world.

(Jude almost wished for the times his mother spoke of--the times when the Templars had lost and were gone. Of course, it was only inevitable that they would rise again, or else the Assassins would've disbanded as well...)

(Either way, Jude had to do his duty to his important people and the world.)

Hopefully that Ivar guy wouldn't somehow show up and chew him out for his mistakes. He was already beating himself up enough over it: He didn't need another Assassin to do so as well.

* * *

His father had not been happy to have a random woman dumped into the clinic. First off, he had berated Jude for getting a stranger involved in Assassin work and then scolded him for not making sure she'd be safe.

And then he hugged Jude and muttered that he was glad to see Jude was alright.

Apparently, Priscilla had sent a letter some days before about what had happened--that Jude had gotten involved in a high ranking mission on accident and had been labeled a fugitive by the Rashugal government. She was working some strings to get the charge removed but it'd take some time.

"We need to stop Nachtigal." Jude had told his father before spilling everything he had learned to the Leronde Mentor.

At least he had had something to tell him. When Jude had mentioned Gilland, however, his father stopped and grew very serious. Derrick had placed his hands on Jude's shoulders and told him not to get involved with Gilland, no matter what.

To say Jude wasn't curious about that would be a lie. But he said he would do his best and moved on.

Now, of course, he's frustratedly gathering the supplies they need to get the spirit fossil for Milla. First, the wheel chair. And then...Well, Leia is coming with them. It would be best to try and get some good armor for her.

The mines are a dangerous place after all.

* * *

Those months of Milla's therapy had been some of the worst in his life, and he'd spent a month and a half being harassed by Nadia Travis once. Most of it had to do with his tension of the Templars finding out where Milla had disappeared to and the rest had to do with Leia Rolando.

Half of the things he usually did for warm ups--even with Milla, Alvin, and Elize in full view--Jude hesitated to do in front of Leia. He knew that some of them were not standard civilian exercises and that Leia would definitely recognizee that. After all, she had similiar training to his own--save for the Assassin training.

And so he hesitates and does not do his excerises when Leia is there.

Milla is always confused when she sees him not do them--but he never explains. He fears what Milla might say if he tells her of the Assassins and in the end he is not supposed to either. After all, he is still an apprentice Assassin, even if he has received his hidden blade and made his oaths.

Jude couches Milla through the civilian excerises as the months go by until she could do them with ease. Once he is sure of it, he reports to his parents on her progress and she is then given a clean bill of health.

He really wished, though, that Alvin would stop appearing at random. How had he even known they were in Leronde?

* * *

Ivar really seems to hate Jude.

What he had done wrong, Jude has no idea. Ivar just kept calling him a phony--Is it because of his friendship with Milla? He hopes it is only that, as anything else he has no idea how to fix. If it wasn't...

...Did Nia Khera have an Assassin branch? If so, was Ivar a part of it? That may explain what he insisted that Jude is a phony--a phony handmaid and a phony Assassin. The former didn't bother him, but the latter did.

(He already had enough insecurities about that, thanks.)

Of course, if they hadn't run into Ivar, they would not had learned of the wyverns in Xian Du. Such an easy way to get into Fennmont, really, Jude is somewhat surprised that there isn't a defensive against it.

Now all they had to do was find some wyverns, secure them, and get ready to take off.

* * *

It seems Xian Du has many problems.

According to the Bureau there, they have Templars abound in the city, ones that they had yet to snuff out of the canyon city. Due to the tournament that he and the others had been tricked into agreeing to in exchange for access to the wyverns, Jude would be there for some time.

Why not help out where he could?

The traditional Xian Du Assassin uniform was different from the ones he is used to. Unlike the eagle peak hoods and flaps that his civlian outfit shared, the Xian Du uniform had plain hoods and flap-less tops. Jude supposes that the lack of flaps made it easier for most to move, but he feels...uneasy without the flaps hitting his legs.

He only runs two missions: One, a simple courier mission to insure that some information about the Thor Civilization stayed out of Templar hands and the second--An actual Assassination.

It's his first and he is beyond nervous when he makes his way into his enemy's home. No guards and no traps--it is as if they never expected an Assassin to have the guts to break right into their home.

Jude finds them quickly, easily really. At first he thinks it a trap: How could he find them in such a short time with such ease? But it is no trap and he strikes his target down before they even have a time to realize he is there.

Returning to the Bureau afterwards is not as easy.

* * *

He will never ride a Wyvern again--especially when running away from the royal guard of a palace. Jude isn't even sure how they had managed to make King Gaius angry enough to send his guards on them--though, knowing Nadia and her connections to the king, perhaps it had all been a test.

It had certainly been an awful one.

Jude sigh as they make their way into Fennmont proper. The soldiers pay them little heed as Jude shows them throw the least likely areas to be often patrolled. Alvin shoots looks at him as if he wanted dearly to know how Jude knew these quiet routes.

But Jude never addresses that.

As they make their way through the city, they meet Nadia--and she is once more in her far angrier and nastier persona of Agria. Jude narrows his eyes and signs to her that she needs to let up on Leia but she does not.

Apparently, as far as she is concerned, a child of an Assassin who does not train to be an Assassin is worthless. Jude is personally insulted by this--she had always called him worthless yet he had trained as an Assassin, whereas Leia had no knowledger about Assassins.

Shouldn't that be Master Sonia's fault?

Regardless Jude tries his best to cheer Leia up afterwards. He doesn't like seeing that kicked puppy look on her face or how she looks like she desperately wants 'Agria' to be her friend.

(That's not going to be happening any time soon, Jude knew that for sure.)

* * *

Nachtigal's death sends chills down Jude's spine.

Not because of the actual chill from the ice spears--but because of the way he had died. That was not an arte Jude knew yet he also knew that many artes had been lost. Was that one of the many lost artes?

If it was, why hadn't the templars used it before now? Because Nachtigal's killer is surely a Templar, one who has exhausted their use of the king.

Jude flexes his hands in thought as they prepare to head to the battleground in the marsh. The war between Rashugal and Auj Oule had begun and the soldiers there were unaware of Nachtigal's death. They needed to stop it--and stop Gilland from using that weapon.

No one knew what it did, he thought. Not even Nadia or Alvin, who had both been close to the creation of it, knew what it meant.

It only meant that they couldn't let it start up.

* * *

The Lance hadn't been a weapon.

No, it had been a gate, one that Gilland was still using. That is evident by the constant new airships crawling across the skyline. Most of them had been cut down when they fought their way through to the Zenethra on their own stolen airship. At least Ivar had been flying it--besides Nadia and Alvin, Jude didn't trust anyone else to be able to fly one without killing them all.

They are now traveling through the ship in their seperate groups. Ivar had agreed to go with the Chimeriad and Gaius--and Nadia hadn't put up too much of a fuss about that. Probably because Ivar was an Assassin as well, but that didn't stop her from complaining about him and Leia.

(Well, as a templar might say, Leia was only 'Assassin Spawn' and not an actual Assassin--it didn't chaneg the fact that they'd go after her for being related to the Assassins.)

Jude finally put the Eagle Vision arte to use as he peered through the walls to find not only their target but guards ahead of them. Between him and Alvin? They manage to slip past mostly unharmed. Some of the guards resist being knocked out, though he couldn't quite blame them for that.

Gilland seems like someone you didn't want to work under. Considering he was a templar...well, Jude didn't much want to work under him either.

Especially as he is certain Gilland is aware of his status as an Assassin.

* * *

He is a failure of an Assassin.

Assassins were meant to get rid of their foes quickly, quietly. Jude hadn't done that. Gilland had lost his life over his own mistakes with Spyrite technology while Nachtigal had been killed on Gilland's blade.

All of his targets, killed off by their own allies or by their own mistakes. What type of Assassin did that make him? As far as Jude is aware, it made him a mediocre one. How was he ever supposed to make his parents proud if he couldn't even kill a target properly?

That all didn't even cover the amount of Assassin allies and contacts that had been killed during this journey. Professor Haus, Cline, and now Milla as well. So many dead because he is too slow and too inadequate to protect those he was meant to. Jude is a failure of an Assassin and he can't bring himself to care anymore.

He is tired and just wishes to rest.

But he can't, because if he does Leia would be the one to pay the price. Muzet, the traitor, had already tried to kill them both. What is stopping from making another attempt? None, as far as Jude is aware. So he has to stay awake, for Leia's sake if not his own.

These thoughts circle in his head as he curls up in Elize's old hut in Hamil. Leia will return soon with food and they could leave from there--even if Jude didn't feel up to going anywhere.

And, of course, Jude didn't expect to see Alvin that day.

But see him, he did.

* * *

Jude watches as Agria and Presa fell out of view. The latter--he is unsure of whether or not she'd survive. Unlikely, at best: That fall, if you're untrained in handling long falls, would kill you very easily. Even those trained would have a hard time not getting themselves killed.

The former, however...

He is sure Nadia would find a way to survive. But he is also sure that 'Agria', the member of the Chimeriad, was dead. She had done what she had to as an undercover agent, or else she would've allowed Leia to pull her up.

Jude might not consider her a friend but he hopes that Nadia does survive and that she manages to get to a safe place. Hopefully, Ivar hadn't run off somewhere where no one could find him for his aid.

His help for Nadia would be greatly appreciated, especially by her mother and sister.

* * *

Elympios is strange.

Jude can tell right off that the Assassin presence, at least in Trigleph, is weak. It's hard not to when he quickly learns that the most powerful company in the country is led by a Templar. He doesn't know the man's name--just that it has a lot of 'b's in it. B-something B-something.

If only he could find the bureau he could learn more...but he quickly learns that the bureau, at least the one his father once ran here in Trigleph, is no more. Destroyed some point in the past twenty years--by Spirius. The same company led by a Templar.

Why is he not surprised?

Considering they'd lost quite a few members on the Zenethra, the Assassins in Elympios would've been short staffed. Meanwhile the Templars would still have had power and influence--meaning that taking out the remains of the Assassins wouldn't be that difficult.

Jude muses as he helps pick out supplies that he could probably find the remains fairly easily: They would've left signs, messages, for other survivors from the brotherhood.

It would just be up to Jude to find them.

For now, though, he had other things to focus on. One such thing being the removal of the Schism. The hidden war between templars and assassins would once more begin, in a way it hadn't been in over a century.

* * *

Balan is very interesting.

To begin with, Jude likes to talk about him. Besides those in the party and a small handful of Assassins he trained with, Jude didn't have many people he liked to talk to anymore. It had nothing to do with the people themselves as much as it did with Jude himself.

Balan however somehow fit into the profile of someone who could be an Assassin contact--and he is just rather fun to talk to about Spyrite. Jude couldn't tell you when he got interested in Spyrite--just that now he dearly wanted to see the technology prosper. Wouldn't it be a good solution to the Spyrix problem?

In all honesty, learning that Milla was still around and that there was a solution to Spyrix...it had left Jude in a state of excitement for the future. He could look to the future without bemoaning his failures in the past.

If he could succeed in these missions than it would make up for all of his mistakes over the past year. Cline and Haus' deaths and Milla almost dying. Not being able to take down his own targets. Removing the Schism and helping the Assassins in Elympios recover: That would surely be the start of the road.

Well, that and working on Spyrite technology.

* * *

Jude aches all over as he watches the flickering lights of the fading Schism. Maxwell had vanished into the nether some minutes before and Milla was looking ahead of her, to her new role in the world. He turns his head and follows her example, even as the party exchange quiet goodbyes with their friend.

He briefly squeezes Milla's hand before letting go and stepping back: Muzet replaces him at Milla's side and the two spirits glance back at the humans before, almost anti climatically, they are gone. The world around them is the peak of the Hollowmount and Jude pauses to take a deep breath of the thin air. This fight was over.

Glancing at each of the others in turn, Jude finally speaks to Gaius. "Well. What will you do now?" He doesn't notice his own straight back 'I-dare-you-to-go-back-on-your-word' pose as he stares down the Rieze Maxian King. Gaius stares back before he closes his eyes in thought.

"I will do as I said and seek peace with Elympios." Gaius turns away from them, his face turned towards the cliffside.

And then Rowen's voice rises up. "You will not do it alone."

Jude smiles to himself as the party begins a discussion, slowly pulling Gaius into as much as they can. Alvin is still quiter than he used to be but he's not like he was in Hamil. Leia is mostly comfortable near him and Elize is bouncing and ready for the future.

And so was he.

He just had one more thing he needed to do.

* * *

"My name is Jude Mathis."

He stands almost nervously before the gathered Assassins. There are only six of them, but he couldn't help the nerves bubbling in his stomach. Jude has never done this before but he can't let that stop him, not after how far he's already come.

"We are Assassins. I know that we have lost Trigleph and many other cities of Elympios to the Templars--but it need not be that way now. The Assassins of Rieze Maxia are ready to help in any way they can to help us take back this city and then the rest of Elympios from the Templars."

Jude tilts his chin up, trying to exude confidence.

"We can do this, if we work together. We are brothers and sisters in this brotherhood--and it's time we acted like it."

One nod.

"So--Nothing is true--"

An echo from the crowd.

"--And everything is permitted."

**Author's Note:**

> note: if u have any questions about this please send them to me over [here](http://dreamerdarkrequiem.tumblr.com/) on my writing blog


End file.
